fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Burning Rhythm
Unten : Oh man, I think I just found the most unbearable fighter on the whole cast. : But is he fast enough to break the sound bearier? : Can he bear this heat? : Did he make that scarf with his bear hands? : He just bearly escaped the explosion of his planet. : Oh hey, look, he is just bearly dressed. : He is going bear-serk! : I find this conversation amoosing. : That was fucking gold. : Your welcome. PalmMan : So, is this the guy who created the face''palm''? : Uh, I don't know a palm pun. : Goddamn it. : Oh hi everyone, what are you gals doing? : Fighting a tree robot. : Never thought that I would hear those words in the same sentence. : Fucking science. : I heard that PalmMan has a dragon robot sidekick. : I knew that we shouldn't let Inula mess around with the Robot-Mix-Maker 9000. : Hey, I'm still here. : What are you doing here anyway? : I don't know, being a cameo? : Well, there it goes the fourth wall. And fifth wall. And probably the sixth wall too. Leah Needlenam Reptflux 3.14 Reese PAIN-T Palutena : What the flying fuck is this chick doing here? : Uh, she is Palutena, she was here before. : This makes no sense! : Says a flying human dragon hybrid. : You know what I'm going to call my agent to get me off this fucking thing. : You don't ev- : CARL!? How the flying fuck didn't you told me that this girl is here? : Uh, this is Domino's Pizza, what's your request again? : A cheese pizza please. : This conversation took an unexpected turn... ...uh, where did she go? A note appears saying "On lunch break. Go fuck yourself." : That was fast, even though she already knew that she would be here... White : White men can jump? : I think that line was more racist than the movie that it was obviously referencing. : I wonder what if he born black, would be he called Black? : That must be the most lazy parents of all time. : Good thing that they didn't named be because if they did my name would be White Red Black Bits of Grey. : Yeah, it is just unimaginive as calling a british person Britanny. : Well first of all, I'm from France... : Well, that makes even less sense. Rachel Trip Ella Metals Strafe Red Zerita Leila Metals John Mogwai Scarlet Riddle Volt : I just got electrocuted. : How shocking. How do you currently feel? : I'm kind of amped. : Watt? I can't hear you. : I said it hertz a lot. : Good lady, I find your manners quite... shocking. : That was bad. Watt made you tell that joke? : Maybe you should stay off the lecture circuit. : Perhaps if we switched to another topic. : Yeah, we've just lost the spark in this conversation. : Yup. Mioda Mika Sho : Hey, I didn't knew that you were a rip-off, Hama. : Shut up. Koloro Teardrop Hama Mr. Chill Reese II : Reese II - The Quickening : Reese III - The Revenge of Kitty Galore : Reese IV - A New Hope : Reese V - Book of Shadows : Reese VI - Full Throttle : Reese VII - Tokyo Drift : Reese VIII - The Shattering Knight Rises : Reese IX - Rise of the Silver Surfer : Reese X - Now In Space! : Ok, this is enough. : Oh hey we made a sequel joke without using the Electric Boogaloo subtitle! A message saying "Achievement Unlocked - Not Using A Meme" appears. : Hooray. Sia : She is going to swing from the chandelier! : That joke is dead now. : Goddamn. X-Ray Beth Operatino Guapitan Dark Strafe : Ow the edge. Doomulus Grime Orithiel Abaddon Happy Face Shy Guy Yellow Heart : Fire! : Earth! : Wind! : Water! : Heart! : Goddamn kids, only call me when you have actual problems. Plague Master Mr. Sew'n Dr. Norman Gai : Gai more like Gay, am I right? : Like yes, that joke was clearly never used before. Congratulations for your original joke. : He seems like a sane person. : He got the PhD for killing. : What a nerd. I do that for free and I barely went to school. : How did you learn english anyway? : Uh, Brittany thought me. : I never taught you how to speak english! I never even met you before the tournament. : Oh great, random pointless cameos, who will we get now? Hulk Hogan? : WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BROTHER. : Holy fucking shit, it is HULK HOGAN! : Sometimes I feel like I just need to shut my mouth. : Can't we end this conversation before someone else appears? : Aw, but I wanted a photograph. : Okay, let's just end this now. Corshama This one can change depending of who is fighting Corshama. ---- If Hama is fighting Corshama. : Oh hey how are you doing? I'm fine, I'm ready to kill some zombie rockstars. : Uh, I didn't knew that Alice Cooper was in this game. : What's an Alice Cooper? A trademarked mineral? : Gosh dang, kids today. ---- If Corshama is fighting herself. : Gosh dang I'm beautiful. : I hope that you like to see your face when it is fire. : No! My expensive makeup! : I don't even.